


Green and Blue with Envy

by Tangerine_Catnip



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BL:TPS, Cannon Relationship Breakup, Casual Sex, Cheating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hate Sex, IN SPACE!, Jealousy, Programmer Handsome Jack, Unfortunate Implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine_Catnip/pseuds/Tangerine_Catnip
Summary: Lilith wanted someone to help her make Roland jealous, and Jack was just a sucker for a dangerous woman. Neither knew what they were getting themselves into, how badly the mission to save the moon was going to end, or how awkward this was going to be in hindsight.





	Green and Blue with Envy

The door to the Meriff's office swished open. Jack glanced up from his computer Monitor to find a very disgruntled siren taking long strides towards him. Jack paused his typing and waited for Lilith to explain her presence, but she swept on past him without a word and over to the opposite side of the desk. She hopped up onto it and sat with her back to Jack and her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

Jack raised both eyebrows at her, even though she clearly couldn't see his expression. He waited a little longer, but Lilith still didn't offer any explanation for her presence beyond the fact that she was clearly in a very bad mood. Barely controlled rage radiated from her in waves like heat off a bonfire.

Jack was tempted to ignore her and keep focused on the task at hand. He had already wasted a full hour waiting for the cleaning bots to drag the Meriff's lifeless corpse from the room, and he was quickly running out of time to do reconnaissance before his vault hunters arrived at the Titan Industrial Facility. But knowing what he did about Lilith's power set, he realised anger induced spontaneous combustion was a distinct possibility, and he was sitting in her blast radius.

Jack had dated more than his fair share of headstrong woman, (a preference that bit him in the ass more often than not) so he had a sense of what was going on with her.

Lilith had something she was bursting to say, but she wouldn't launch into it until some hapless idiot asked her what was wrong. He could volunteer to be that idiot, but doing so would then obligate him to listen to whatever her issue was and take even more time away from the whole 'stop the moon from getting blown to shit' thing he was trying to do.

Jack weighed up his options in his head. He really didn't have time to play therapist, but he also couldn't concentrate with a pissed off superhuman sitting two feet away from him. He had been willing to tolerate her presence while she was helping with the mission, but sirens were too dangerous to be trusted long term.

Jack bit his lip, and his gloved right hand strayed towards a hidden pocket in the lining of his brown Jacket. His fingers closed over the thin circular band of metal that he had brought down with him from Helios after becoming aware of Lilith's presence.

There was always that third option. All Jack had to do was pull out the collar and fasten it around Lilith's neck. He could even blame her mysterious disappearance on Zarpa-whoever and her DHAL rejects.

Hyperion had a file on Lilith thicker than some encyclopaedias. She was alternately labelled as a threat or an asset depending on whether or not they needed something on Pandora reduced to ashes in exchange for an exorbitant fee.

Capturing her would be a major coup for the company, could smooth over his embarrassing loss of a Hyperion space station, and, as a bonus, would result in one less rogue siren in the galaxy.

As tempting as the idea was though, Jack wasn't in a position where he could afford to lose any of his allies. If he took her out of the picture, he'd be down one extremely effective wrecker-o-shit, and Roland and Moxie would insist on taking valuable time to search for her.

There was also his Angel to consider. If he handed Lilith over to Hyperion and they started experimenting on her, some bright spark might put a few things together and figure out the secret behind the 'Guardian Angel' artificial intelligence.

Jack exhaled and pulled his hand back, leaving the collar in its place.

"Has something got your feathers in a twist, sweetheart?" Jack asked.

Lilith didn't turn to face him, but there was a visible tightening of her shoulders.

"Roland and I broke up."

Jack rolled his eyes. Roland and Lilith were the kind of couple who would break up every other day just to enjoy the makeup sex.

"That's a shame. What did he do this time?" Jack asked, already regretting asking the question.

Lilith bristled further and tightened her crossed arms.

"It's this stupid 'let's save the moon!' mission. Every time some big important thing comes up, he drops everything to deal with it, including me!"

Lilith paused. She hadn't meant to go on a tear like that, especially not when the guy she was venting at was a total stranger aside from briefly dating a friend of hers. Now that she was finally talking, it all seemed to be pouring out.

"It's like, yeah, I get it, a lot of people are going to die if we screw this up, including us probably, but he could still pause to make out for five minutes. It's like he doesn't even realise he's got full access to one of the hottest asses on Pandora."

Before he could think better of it, Jack glanced down at the aforementioned ass. Lilith wasn't wrong, but personally, he preferred the view from her front. Something about how her siren tattoos disappeared under her low-cut top begged you to imagine how they went on.

"Mmmhm… well, I hate to be the one to tell you this, pumpkin, but if he doesn't appreciate you, then you're better off cutting your losses and finding somebody who does," Jack replied.

Lilith sighed and finally turned herself around, so she was facing Jack.

"You think so?"

"Uh, yeah."

Lilith stared down at the floor, passively making a note of a small bloodstain between the floor tiles that the cleaner bots had missed.

Truthfully, Lilith had been considering that option for a while now, just maybe not in the exact way Jack had meant it.

Lilith had a theory that because Roland had never had to work to get her attention, he felt like he could put her on the back burner whenever something came up. She had been the one to make the first move, she was always the one to come back to him after a breakup, and they never had sex unless she initiated it.

She'd let him take her for granted too long, and she needed to find a way to remind him that she wasn't going to wait forever and hopefully spark some good old fashioned jealousy in the process.

She considered the man sitting in front of her. He was kind of on the scrawny side, but his hair was well kept and the heterochromatic eyes were a nice feature. She could do a lot worse, especially when most residents of Elpis and Pandora hadn't taken a bath in years.

"Have you got anyone particular in mind?" Lilith asked, shifting across the desk, closer to Jack.

Jack paused his typing. Was she really…? Nha, she couldn't be. Lilith was less likely to detach herself from her boyfriend than a leech would its host.

"Well, you're sitting in a room with the galaxies' most eligible bachelor, but I don't think you're my type, precious."

Lilith scoffed. "I'm hot as hell, that's everyone's type."

Jack shrugged. He couldn't argue with that, but he wasn't going to agree either.

"Seriously? You dated Moxxie. What does she have that I don't?" Lilith asked.

"Ehhh, you know… things," Jack replied with a non-too-subtle glance at Lilith's chest.

"Besides massive boobs. It can't really just be the massive boobs."

Jack shrugged and went back to his planning. He'd finally located a database that had maps of the Titan Robotics, and he needed to send them to his vault hunter team.

"Okay, fine. What kind of girl is your type?" Lilith asked.

"Well…" Jack began, his attention wavering from the screen to an indeterminate point on the other side of the room as his imagination got the better of him. "Maybe like, a girl who could smash your skull open with her bare hands, likes long walks on the beach while shooting bandits, looks good covered in blood splatter... Has a stare that makes you wonder if she's plotting to kill you or rip off your pants."

Lilith arched her eyebrows at him. "I'm still not hearing anything that doesn't apply to me. Maybe you need a demonstration?"

Lilith dropped her hand to her hip and pulled a pistol out of her leg holster. The gun was her beloved Maliwan Firehawk, a legendary instrument of death that in Lilith's hands could rival the flames of Tartarus. It was way overkill for dealing with an unarmored programmer with an inflated ego, but that was hardly the point.

Lilith slipped off the desk, grabbed the back of Jack's chair and dragged him away from the keyboard.

"Hey! What the fu-"

Lilith dropped herself into Jack's lap, his legs between her thighs, and shoved the barrel of her pistol under his chin. She slipped the fingers of her left hand into his meticulously styled hair and met his gaze, her bright yellow eyes boring into his.

"How's this? More your style?"

Jack swallowed. He wondered if Lilith's finger was on the trigger or not. Knowing her, it probably was. Back when Jack had been monitoring her and the team's progress toward unlocking the first vault, he had pinned her as the loose cannon of the group. She was always charging into danger headfirst and expecting Roland to patch her up if she couldn't trigger phasewalk in time to escape the blowback.

At least Brick (who also had the propensity to charge headfirst into danger) had the decency to be made of a 500-pound pile of meat, Lilith was made of glass, yet threw her weight around like she was a cannon.

At the time, he thought she must be exceptionally stupid, but later he'd come to realise it had nothing to do with intellect and everything to do with the adrenaline rush. Lilith knew she was doing stupid things, she just didn't care.

But even as Jack slagged her off in his internal monologue, the littler Jack in the front of his pants perked up. Very interested in the warm pair of hips sitting in his lap. Lilith smirked, and Jack could tell that she could feel it and that she was not above calling him out if he tried to deny it.

"P-pretty good," Jack muttered.

Lilith's lips curved up into a satisfied grin. She lowered her pistol and pressed her lips gently over Jack's. She wasn't sure exactly what her end goal was, but Lilith was confident that if she kept pushing, she'd eventually get there.

Jack let her control the kiss at first, mostly because he was still trying to piece together how things had escalated so quickly, but eventually Lilith's soft lips and enthusiasm drew him in.

Jack wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her closer until they were chest to chest. Jack leant into the kiss, parting her lips with his own and slipping his tongue into her mouth.

Lilith found herself responding in kind. The chair creaked underneath them as the kiss evolved into full-on making out. Lilith twisted her tongue together with Jack's, pulling back briefly to catch her breath before diving right back in for more. The hands on her back moved to her hips and butt, tracing the line where Lilith's leather chaps gave way to the tight jeans she wore underneath.

Lilith sat back in Jack's lap, panting from the concentrated exertion. Lilith's eyebrows creased in confusion. She was supposed to be pretending, right? Or at least settling for second best. But she also couldn't remember being this turned on from just kissing since she was a horny teenager attending a drunken kegger in Roger Cline's basement.

Lilith pushed the thought from her mind. It didn't matter as long as she successfully seduced Jack. Being kinda into it would only make it easier.

Lilith holstered her weapon and held her right hand up between them. A spark ignited from her palm, and a roaring ball of fire appeared, floating just above her fingertips. "I've got other tricks," she said with a smirk. "-as long as you're not afraid of fire."

Jack took in the flickering flames, and Lilith could swear she felt the bulge in the front of his pants get even harder. He took her wrist in his hand and ran his thumb gently down the inside of her wrist. The unfamiliar gesture earned him a soft shiver from the siren.

"Mmhh… how about we give that a recheck for today, kitten? Maybe after we've stopped the moon from exploding," Jack said.

Lilith narrowed her eyes. She snapped her fingers into a fist, snuffing out her flame. Again with the stupid fucking moon! All she wanted was for a single guy to put her needs in front of a giant pile of space rock. But apparently, that was way too much to ask.

Part of Lilith realised she was being unreasonable, but if she listened to that part then she would also have to admit she had been wrong when arguing with Roland, and that would only come after she'd had a lot more time to calm down.

She pulled herself out of Jack's lap, detangling herself from him in the process. As soon as she was on her feet, Lilith realised she was probably going to have to change her panties. She sighed and started making her way around the desk, only for Jack to jump to his feet and grab her wrist.

"Hey, hey, hey, come on, babe. I didn't mean we had to be done just yet," he said.

Lilith looked from Jack to the door and back again, weighing her options. If she let it slip to Roland that she had been making out with Jack, it would probably be enough to trigger the reaction she wanted.

Then again, Jack was a surprisingly good kisser for a weird nerd, and it had been literally months since she'd really indulged herself in anything besides combat. Maybe she could let this go just a little bit further and see what surprises Jack might have for her.

"What did you have in mind?" Lilith asked.

Jack shrugged and said, "Well… the desk is pretty sturdy… And ol' Huxter isn't going to need it anymore."

Lilith bit her bottom lip. She'd had sex in worse places before, but not by a whole lot. At least the surface was large enough that she could stretch out. She nodded, took two handfuls of Jack's Jacket lapels, and lead him over to the desk.

She hopped up onto it and pulled Jack down into another kiss. Jack's hands went to her chest, and he started tugging at the front of her cut off sheepskin-lined Jacket. Lilith dropped her arms to let him slide it off her shoulders. Jack tried to do the same to the hooded vest she had on underneath, forgetting that the bottom half was still zipped up around her torso. Jack broke the kiss and took a step back to assess the problem.

"Okay but… why so many layers?" He asked.

Lilith rolled her eyes at him. "You're one to talk. A sweater under a leather Jacket? Where'd you even get that thing? It looks like you let a skag chew on it."

Jack took his right hand back, curling his fingers into a painfully tight fist. The gesture went unnoticed by Lilith, who was busy unzipping the bottom of her vest and pulling down her red tube top and strapless bra.

The blue lines on her chest did keep going after the edge of her top, and somehow, they were even lewder than Jack had been imagining. They curled all the way around the nipple on her left breast, stopping just short of her sternum. It was kinda crazy how exact it was, given that the markings had been on her body since infancy. Regular birthmarks stretched or faded with age, but not siren tattoos.

"It's a lot easier if you don't overthink it," Lilith explained with a smirk.

Jack moved a hand to her chest gently rubbing his fingertips over her right breast.

"Eh, I was just about to do that…" Jack insisted.

Lilith gave him a sceptical look, but let it pass as he started using both hands to massage her breasts.

Lilith had never considered herself a fan of having her chest felt up, but the way Jack was moving his fingertips in small but deliberate circles was sending fresh waves of heat down to the junction between her thighs.

It was really relaxing too, a strange feeling to have when you were getting frisky with a guy you only sorta/kinda knew, in the office of a man he killed a few hours ago.

"You know what, babe? I think I was overly critical before. I'm officially upgrading your rack to 'pretty good'," Jack said, focusing his attentions on Lilith's nipples until they firmed up under his fingertips.

Lilith snorted and replied, "Yeah, not sure how seriously I should take the judgement of a man who lost control of an entire space station in a single afternoon."

Jack winced and pouted at Lilith. "Ouch. You really know how to twist a knife in a guy's gut, huh?"

Lilith sighed and wrapped her arms around Jack's neck, pulling him in again. "Awww… do you want me to kiss it better?" she teased.

Jack chuckled, taking her up on the offer without further comment. Lilith dragged him down with her until she was laying on her back on the desk, both legs wrapped around Jack's hips.

Jack felt his way down from Lilith's stomach to her hips and started unsnapping the fasteners holding her leg holster and leg guards. Lilith moved to help him, breaking the kiss to give herself enough room to slide both layers off.

Jack ran his hands up and down Lilith's sides, watching closely as she undressed.

"Okay but, you know what would look really friggin good? If you took off your pants and put the chaps back on," Jack suggested.

Lilith raised her eyebrows at him and asked, "You wanna wait that long?"

Jack frowned. "Good point."

Jack lifted his right hand to his mouth, pulling off his single black glove with his teeth and dropping it beside Lilith on the desk. Before Lilith could ask what that was for, he pressed a hand against her lower tummy and slipped it under the hem of her black panties.

Lilith shivered as Jack ran his fingertips over her lower lips, coating his digits in slick in the process.

"Seems like you're ready to go," Jack observed.

He pressed against her a little more, parting her outer lips and brushing his fingertips over the folds hiding her clit.

Lilith moaned. Surprisingly, Jack seemed to know what he was doing. Before now, she'd thought Moxxie only put up with him because he had cash to burn and influence at Hyperion.

"Looks like… are you gonna shut up and do something about it?" Lilith asked, tilting her hips up and spreading her legs a little wider.

"Oh? This isn't enough for you?" Jack teased. "I'm afraid if you want something from me, you're going to have to **ask** for it. "

Lilith snorted. If this was the part where he expected her to blush and stammer, he was going to be seriously disappointed.

"I don't ask. Either you get your dick out and fill me up, or I'll get the fuck up and find someone else to do it."

Jack laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, I'll take it."

He slipped a few fingers into his lapel pocket, clearly at a disadvantage since his dominant hand was still occupied between Lilith's thighs. He produced a pair of individually wrapped condoms and dropped them on the desk next to his gloves, picking the one off the top.

"You just have those with you?" Lilith asked.

Jack carefully tore open the package with his teeth and shrugged.

"Y'know how it is when you're out saving the world. Emotions run high, people get pushed to their limit, and 'things' tend to happen."

He unzipped his pants, and Lilith took a moment of satisfaction in seeing that their foreplay had him at full mast.

"Admittedly, I wasn't thinking of you when I brought them," Jack added.

Lilith licked her lips. She was a bit curious, but there was no point in letting it complicate their casual sex. He could do whatever he wanted with whoever he wanted right after he finished screwing her against this desk.

Jack rolled the condom on, and Lilith took the opportunity to pull her soaked panties off and drop them to the floor next to her pants. She shifted closer to Jack rocking her hips against his hand impatiently.

Jack's eyes flicked back, and he took a long look at her. From her subtle breasts poking out of her layered tops to her bare hips and the tattoos snaking down her leg.

"Heh… natural red head?" Jack snarked. Moving his thumb over the short crimson curls between her thighs.

"Pfft, when would I have time to dye it on Pandora?" Lilith countered.

"So, your hair just comes with frosted tips?

"As far ass you'll ever know, jerk."

Jack laughed and planted both his hands on the desk on either side of Lilith's hips. Lilith leant back on her elbows, letting out a long breath as she felt him thrust into her.

Lilith arched her back, it felt like she was finally getting to scratch an itch that had been bothering her for months. She tightened around Jack, enjoying the feel of how hard he was and the breath he hissed through his teeth.

"Mmmhm… Ready?" Jack asked

Lilith nodded bumping a little further down, so her butt was a few inches off the side of the desk.

"Let's see what you've got."

Lilith pressed her knees gently into Jack's sides, moving with him as he started thrusting In and out. She reached her hand down, but Jack beat her to it and started rubbing her clit in time with his strokes.

Lilith moaned, dropped her shoulders down onto the desk her eyelids falling half-closed and her mouth hanging open just slightly.

"That's a real cute face you're making, kitten," Jack observed. "How long has it been since you got laid, exactly?

Lilith's unfocused eyes snapped back into a cold stare. "Probably not as long as it's been since Moxxi kicked your ass to the curb."

Jack was so taken aback he nearly stopped thrusting. He shook his head and laughed. "God, you are such a bitch."

"The fact I'm still talking at all means you're not doing your job."

"Yeah? Let me fix that for you then."

Jack swapped the hand rubbing Lilith's clit and grabbed her left thigh with his dominant hand, digging his short fingers into her skin.

Lilith almost kicked him off for that, but he picked up the pace and drove the urge from her mind. The nerves inside her were going off like fireworks with every vicious thrust. Lilith moaned and started wriggling against the desk, she didn't want to move but the spikes of pleasure were making it impossible to hold still.

Jack was panting heavily, though for all the effort he was nowhere near to running out of steam.

"Better?" Jack growled, leaning in so Lilith had to meet his eyes.

Lilith opened her mouth, but no words made it past her lips, just a few short noises that could have been the start of a sentence or just pleasured moans.

"I thought so…" Jack growled.

Lilith groaned and dropped her head back down. She didn't even care as long as he didn't stop fucking her and rubbing her clit. Unfortunately for Lilith, Jack was not about to shut up and let her enjoy it.

"N-normally I'm more of ah-a... gentle love kinda guy… but something about you, sweetheart, makes me feel like you don't deserve it."

Lilith rolled her eyes. Strangely, the douchy comment didn't put her off as much as it should have. It actually felt… exciting.

She pulled herself together, relying on her anger to pull her through the same way she did while fighting.

"You… you tell yourself whatever you need to, shit-for-brains, but the thought of getting romantic with you makes me want to throw up."

Jack gritted his teeth and made a sound that could really only be described as frustration made audible.

"Rrrrugh, Dirty Bandit bitch."

"Smarmy corporate dickhole!"

Lilith and Jack glared at each other, golden yellow locked to blue and green. It was clear they were both enjoying this. The sex had unexpectedly morphed from pretty alright into mind-blowing and neither party was about to let up until they'd taken it as far as it would go.

"So, have you always been this much of a slut? Or is this a new thing for you?" Jack growled letting go of Lilith's thigh and reaching across the desk to thread his fingers into her spiky red hair.

"Pretty new, I usually don't take pity on pathetic dweebs," Lilith admitted with a shrug that almost didn't look forced. "-but you happened to be in the right place at the right time."

Jack tugged on her hair, and Lilith pulled back against him. Although the arch of the movement made it seem like she was trying to wrench away from him, Lilith moved far too slowly for it to have that effect. She pulled just hard enough to feel a tingle of pain run down her back, indulging in the mixed sensation like a cat lounging in a sunbeam.

"Admitting that you crawled into the lap of the nearest available guy says a lot more about you than it does about me, buttercup," Jack replied.

He pulled a little harder on Lilith's hair, she winced but seemed to get his message this time. She propped her elbows against the desk and pulled herself back up to sitting. Her bare breasts pressed up against the front of Jack's sweater, and she wrapped both arms behind his back.

"That's rich coming from Mr. 'Only wants to fuck girls who could kill him," Lilith muttered.

Lilith took a deep breath, silently tapping into the vast well of power that always hovered just within her reach. Her tattoos lit up, and a pair of large fiery wings flared to life behind her shoulders, casting a golden glow throughout the office. The ground around the desk caught fire as if someone had drawn a ring in gasoline and tossed a match. The temperature in the room jumped, warm heat sinking into the already over-warm pair.

"-But I can do so much more than that. I could turn you into a black stain on the floor without having to lift a finger," Lilith murmured into Jack's ear.

Lilith leant back so she could see Jack's face. He looked a little pale, but he refused to back down from her gaze.

"You'd kill a guy seconds before he gave you the best orgasm of your life? That's stone-cold, babe."

Jack punctuated the point by pressing his fingertips down harder over her clit. Lilith tried to snap back, but lost her voice to a moan. The flames around them flickered out as quickly as they came, their mistress to distracted to keep them burning.

Jack grinned wildly. Lilith would never admit it, but he had totally just won. "Let's hope this is enough to keep you satisfied for a little while, hun? Jack added with a dark chuckle.

Lilith dug her fingernails into his shoulders, but the padding of Jack's leather Jacket softened her grip. A shudder passed through her whole body, and her inner muscles tightened up. Lilith closed her eyes, clinging to Jack far tighter than she would have ever imagined she would.

Lilith was vaguely aware of some muffled swearing coming from her partner. His thrusting slowed, and he settled deep inside her. Lilith felt his cock twitch inside her as he finished.

Just as the last aftershocks were fading and after-orgasm lethargy began to take over, Jack leant into Lilith's neck, sinking his teeth into her skin. Lilith gasped and tried to shove Jack away, but he was holding her just as tightly as she had been holding him a moment ago.

Lilith got her knee between them and kicked Jack away from her, separating their bodies in the process.

"What the fuck?!" Lilith snapped, her hand closing over the sore spot on the side of her throat. Jack glared right back at her, but the expression only lasted for a moment before it was replaced by his usual smirk.

"Sorry babe… I got a little carried away there," Jack admitted. He gently took Lilith's wrist and moved her hand away, revealing the bright red bite mark underneath. He didn't break the skin but it was going to leave a mark for a week or so at least. "It looks good on you though."

"Bastard," Lilith hissed in disgust as she hauled herself up off the desk. She smoothed out her top, pulling her bra and tank top into place and retrieving her pants and panties from the floor. She leant against the desk as she pulled all three layers back on and snapped her harness back around her hips.

Once she was decent, Lilith strode over to the fish tank built into the wall that separated the office from the hallway outside. She could see the ghost of her reflection in the glass, so she examined the mark on her neck.

It was huge and incredibly obvious. There was no way she was going to be able to hide this from Roland.

Lilith blinked at her own reflection. Wait… what was she thinking? The whole point had been to make Roland jealous. She didn't even have to come up with some stealthy way to hint at it now that Jack had left his mark for all to see.

As soon as Roland saw her, he would know exactly what she had been up to… So, why did that thought suddenly make her heart sink down into her stomach?

No. She… she didn't… They broke up, so it wasn't- It didn't count.

Lilith pulled herself away from the tank and walked back over to Jack. He had thrown out the evidence, zipped himself up, and was back to typing away at the computer like nothing had happened.

Lilith stood there for a moment, feeling completely at a loss for what she should do next.

Jack picked up a small headset from where it had been resting beside the keyboard and slipped it on over his right ear.

"Hey, kids! How's it going down there? Having fun? Keeping things on track with the whole robot army plan?" A silence passed as Jack received an answer from the field team, then he replied with "Peachy! I'll see you soon," before he turned the headset off.

Another long moment of silence passed and Lilith couldn't take it anymore.

"So… they found the factory?" She asked.

"Kinda. Getting closer. Sounds like they're having just as much trouble as you and rolly-kins did."

Lilith grit her teeth. Maybe she could still punch him in the face? They'd lost all the momentum from earlier, but if she just-

The door to the office opened with a hiss, and Jack glanced up from his screen.

"Hey! Speak of the devil. I was just telling Lilith that my vault hunters are almost at the factory."

Lilith slapped a hand down over her neck, stumbling backwards as Roland entered the room. She searched his face, expecting anger or disgust, maybe even cold indifference, but she only found his usual calm focus.

"Let me guess, the bugs are making it difficult?" Roland asked.

"Yup. Turns out sending six heavily armed vault hunters into an abandoned facility tends to stir things up," Jack replied with a shrug. He glanced up at Lilith, a grin forming on his lips as he noticed her hand placement.

"You two should probably go prep for the assault on Helios. We're going to need all hands-on-deck for that final push to the laser," Jack said.

Roland nodded. Then his attention shifted to Lilith. She held her breath. Roland didn't know. When he'd come in so suddenly, Lilith was sure he'd seen everything, but there'd been plenty of time for him to come up the elevator while she had been getting dressed.

Roland started to say something, then left off as he noticed the expression on his very recently ex-girlfriend's face.

"Uh… are you okay, Lil?" he asked.

"O-oh! Yeah, just a little cold." Lilith forced a casual smile, desperately trying to remember how to act normal. "I'm just going to go find my Jacket. I'll meet you at the bar."

Roland frowned at her and Lilith braced herself for whatever was coming next.

"Alright, but as soon as this is over I want to talk about what happened between us," Roland said.

Lilith's mouth ran dry, and her voice dropped down almost to a whisper. "Y-yeah… okay."

She watched him leave, her hand sill firmly planted over the bite mark on her neck. He wanted to talk? Probably to apologise. Fuck, she needed to apologise. What had she even been thinking?

But would an apology even matter anymore? After she'd... Shit, she'd never meant for it to go that far. One thing had just led to another and…

Roland didn't know yet, and there really wasn't any reason he needed to. The only two people who knew were herself and Jack, and if he spilt the beans, it was her word against his.

Lilith let out a long sigh and started pacing. Unable to keep still as her thoughts overwhelmed her.

Jack paused, pushed his rolling chair sideways and bent over to grab Lilith's discarded coat from under his desk. "Looking for this, babe?"

Lilith stormed over to him, snatched it from his hand and muttered, "asshole."

Jack chuckled and wagged a finger at her, "Tut, tut, language, kitten. -And to think I let you kiss me with that mouth."

Lilith ignored Jack and pulled on her top layer. She drew the fluffy sheepskin collar tighter around her neck to cover the bite mark. Part of her wanted to make a lunge for Jack and take a chunk out of him with her teeth as revenge, but that seemed a bit too childish, even for her.

"Are you going to tell him?" Lilith asked glancing over to the door Roland had exited through.

Jack frowned and raised both eyebrows in Lilith's direction. "What? Really?"

Lilith crossed both arms over her chest, her golden eyes narrowing to slits. Jack sighed and leant back in his chair, giving her his full attention.

"Unlike balloon-tits I don't screw and tell. If that's how you want to play it, this can be your dirty little secret, kiddo."

Lilith curled her fingers into a fist. He was being a jerk about it, but something in his tone rung true. She nodded and turned her back to him, only to pause before taking a step.

After landing on Helios, it would be a mad dash until they recaptured the eye, then they would leave Jack on his space station and return to Pandora. She'd probably never see him again after that, which was perfectly fine by her… except…

Fuck it. She'd already messed up so much tonight, there wasn't any harm left to do.

Lilith turned on her heal, pinned Jack back against his rolling chair, and pressed her lips down over his. He made a muffled sound of surprise, but Lilith didn't give him any time to recover, parting his lips and locating his tongue with hers.

Once she had had her fill, Lilith broke away and wiped her mouth with the back of her wrist. She kinda felt even worse now, especially because that had been completely worth it. How come such a dick had to be such a good kisser?

Jack blinked up at her with his strangely attractive blue and green eyes, stunned out of making some smart-ass comment, at least for now. The headset he was wearing crackled to life, and he winced as whichever one of his vault hunters spoke into his ear.

He shook his head and sat up, focusing on his computer screen. "Uh… I don't recognise him. wh-what's your name?" Jack asked.

Lilith slipped out while he was distracted. More than happy to get out without saying goodbye.


End file.
